Unleashed: A Jak and Daxter tale
by Kairu-Blackstar
Summary: Jak willingly lets himself get captured by Marauders in order to confront their leader. After learning about his mother known as Lilith and what happened to her, He and his friends join together to bring Justice to the Marauder King. The leader may know about Jak Mar but does he know what he is capable of? With Dark lurking in Jaks mind, blood is gonna be spilled.
1. Chapter 1

"Wakey wakey Prisoner!!"

The Marauder guard said as he rammed his fist into his victim. The chained captive felt the blow and flinched only to look up to the guard smiling.

"Not bad, for a little pansy like you" Jak said spitting out blood onto the stone ground.

The guard scoffed and grabbed him by the throat and whispered

"I'll make you wish you kept your mouth shut you little punk!"

He soon took out a small knife and held it under Jaks throat.

 ** _Meanwhile in the Spargus City Throne Room_**

"You sure Jak is alright about this Sig? I mean letting himself get captured by these Marauders in order to get into their fortress?"

Daxter asked as he fidgeted with his goggles while Keira sat down besides Samos. King Sig stood up from his throne and gave Daxter an assuring smile and exclaimed

"He did plan this Daxter, Torn and Ashlein will drop into the fortress with both KG and Wastelander Elites to wipe out any remaining soldiers."

"The Marauders think they've caught an easy prey but they'll be met with quite the opposite in fact." Samos said as he floated in meditation.

The green sage was monitoring Jaks lifeforce via his meditation. Being a sage sure did have many advantages. Keira looked towards Sig and asked

"Who is the leader of the Marauders exactly and what would they want with Jak? I can't help but sense they hold a grudge."

Sig replied in a serious manner.

"His name is Erron Shinji, After Jak was born his father Damas had a trusted general who sooner or later decided to try take the throne for himself. Damas caught wind of this mutiny and managed to stop him from doing so but it came at a heavy price. Queen Lilith who was Jak's mother died fighting whilst protecting him."

Keira felt her blood boil in anger but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Daxter jumped next her and shouted

"So this Erron chump wants to kill MY best friend?! Just so he can take Spargus for himself? I swear I'm gonna rip his spine out. BASH his damn friggen brain in and-"

Keira grabbed Daxter and shook him and forced him to look at her and sternly said

"Dax! Calm. Down. I want to give this creep hell too for taking Jak's mom away from him. But this is Jak's fight and the best thing we can do right now is support him through this."

Daxter felt his eyes water up and stuttered

"B-B-But I can't just sit back and let them hurt my friend. I just can't!"

Keira hugged her Ottsel friend as he broke down and whispered

"Neither can I Dax. But Jak is a strong one and he'll pull through."

Daxter looked at her and gave a small smile and quietly said

"He always does right?"

Sig patted Dax on the back smiling.

"Always my friend. Always!"

 ** _In the Marauder Fortress dungeon_**

Jak felt the knife touch his throat, the guard was about to push the weapon into him before a voice boomed behind the shocked guard.

"ENOUGH!"

A tall dark skinned figure walked into Jaks cell wearing a dark blue cape, blood red gauntlets, black robe with a red belt with a silver bloodied buckle and a gold mask hiding only a quarter of his face. The figure moved slowly towards Jak while the guard turned and bowed before him only to be met with a disturbing glare.

"M-my lord I was only intimidating him. Nothing more!"

The guard said stuttering and already feeling terrified by the figure. The masked one shook his head in silence still looking at him and spoke in a soft tone.

"You know that is not how you hold a knife. Hand it over."

The frightened guard quickly handed his knife over while Jak stared at the figure unimpressed.

"I didn't know you guys were lovers. Maybe you two should try counciling." The Eco Channeler sarcastically said while chuckling.

The masked one gave a dark smile before he placed the knife under Jak's throat before suddenly grabbing the prison guard and started stabbing the defensless Marauder. Blood splattered across the cell as the masked one repeatedly stabbed his subordinate who was screaming in agony before having the knife rammed into his skull with Jak looking in shock.

"Just like your father, always had a witty comeback even before he betrayed me, I'm sure you know who I am right Jak?" The figure asked as he wiped the blood off his face.

"Yeah. The bastard who killed my mother!" Jak raised his voice as he attempted to pull off the chains but to no avail.

Erron Shinji also known as the Marauder King stood before Jak with a twisted grin on his face, his pale yellow eyes staring right back at his prisoner.

Torn and Ashlein were watching the Marauder fortress which was heavily guarded from safe distance. With both KG and Wastelanders armed to the teeth. They waited in silence for Torn's signal before they can charge towards the fortress.

"Hold on Jak. We're coming!"

Torn said as he slowly raised his hand and clenched and unclenched his fist three times and the units spreaded themselves out silently under the cover of night and soon they stopped in their tracks. Ashlein used her communicator to talk to the captains of each unit.

"The minute Jak gives us the signal using his light eco, you charge in and assist him in anyway you can BUT if you see dark eco you keep away and attack from a distance."

Jinx responded quietly "Why keep our distance from Jak? I thought he was in control?"

Ashlein scoffed before saying

"Oh he is, But considering the situation. Jak may want to show these chumps what hell really looks like and let's just say he won't be holding back anymore"

 ** _End of Chapter 1_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well this is an interesting situation we find ourselves isn't it?"

Erron Shinji asked his prisoner Jak while balancing the blood soaked knife he used to kill one of his own men. The dark eco within Jak was slowly boiling up, he knew he could just transform, kill Erron and every single marauder before sunrise but he wasn't going to let himself go just yet. He needed answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

"Why did you hate my father so much?"

The youthful channeler asked as he stared into Errons yellow demon like eyes. The marauder king laughed as he suddenly threw the knife at Jak only for it to just miss him and hit into the wall, completely unphased by this action Jak kept his glare.

"Hate is rather a strong word. I didn't always hate him. Being his general and close friend made me one of the most respected men in Spargus. He gave me so much authority I practically could wipe out Haven by the snap of my finger. But of course Damas rejected the idea, he didn't want to take Haven back after that foolish Baron exiled him!"

Erron explained as he clicked his fingers signalling two guards to remove the corpse of the now dead soldier.

"You gonna to do a monologue or some crap like that? Or are you gonna actually say something worth listening to?"

Jak asked raising an eyebrow with a small smirk, his captor scoffed as he suddenly shifted closer towards Jak and rammed his fist into his stomach.

"Your father was far too soft. Always cared for the peoples wellbeing. He never desired to take back what was rightfully his, only to ensure his precious queen and her pitiful child had the best life!!"

Erron whispered into Jaks ear menacingly.

 ** _Spargus City Throne room (A year after Jak is born or Mar as he would be called back then)_**

"Lord Damas, I implore you to reconsider this!" Erron Shinji yelled as he stood before Damas.

A small sigh came from the king of Spargus and he was in no mood to listen to his general any longer.

"I have just about had enough of this drivel. Our army is only to protect Spargus! Not to raid cities and take whatever we so wish, it is not what Mar would of wanted from us." Damas calmly spoke as he rose up from the throne.

Erron soon felt his temper boil over and kept a serious glare toward his leader and shouted

"To hell with Mar! he should've taken what was his, shown the world that they should fear us, NOT join hand in hand with our enemies!"

Damas slammed his staff down causing a loud thump to echo across the throne room.

"You have listened to that fool Praxis for too long, his ideals are about control and dominance! A true king does not take whatever he wants nor does he let his so called General attack a defensless village to demonstrate power!!"

Damas raised his voice as he moved slowly towards the general. Erron answered back

"They were keeping a soldier from Haven! They were nothing but traitors hiding a wounded enemy!"

The king soon raised his hand and several of his elite guards soon surrounded Erron who was ready to clash blades with them.

Lilith Mar was in her chambers watching her child fall asleep. She carried the young one out of the room only to hear screaming and footsteps climb up.

"Damn it! I must hide you little one."

She whispered to the sleeping child in her arms. She made her way back into her chambers and pushed a small button under her bedside table which caused the large portrait of Mar to reveal a safe room of some kind. Lilith placed her son into a large basket and gently moved him into the room near an unused bed, she whispered gently to her child

"My dear boy, your father will find you. I promise no harm will come to you and if that means I die protecting you well so be it. I love you my dearest Mar, my Jak!"

She placed a small kiss on his forehead before exiting the saferoom, pushing the button for the passage to close and grabbed her sword ready and waiting for Erron who broke into her room covered in blood.

"You bitch!! You sold me out!" Erron shouted who grabbed his head in pain.

Noticing he lost an ear, Lilith couldn't help but smile at her opponent and said

"I only did what was right. Overthrowing us is a fatal mistake Erron. Just what happened to you? Why this sudden hatred for Damas and I?"

The broken warrior looked around the room, feeling ready to explode. The Queen took notice and charged at the distracted General who just managed to block her attack with his blade. Soon they clashed swords and Lilith had the advantage of speed on her side while Erron had brute force. She ran up the wall and jumped over the General and managed to slash the back of his knee.

Erron roared in pain and swung his weapon only for the fiesty queen to dodge it gracefully and quickly ran outside to the balcony where she hopefully could force the now enraged General to fight in the open.

"Where is that filthy parasite Lilith!? He's next!"

Erron shouted while he made his way towards her as she was still smiling as if she was completly unphased by this rage. She responded

"Picking fights with kids now are we? I thought you had standards or would you rather burn him like you did those villagers?"

"Oh I'll find him dear, but first I'll deal with you and your petty excuse of a king!" Erron yelled as he jumped towards her.

Damas made his way up with several guards armed with rifles and blades, he already lost three of his best men to the former General and he wasn't going to forget it. As Erron and Lilith fought each other, the balcony itself was partially destroyed. The Queen felt exhausted, she was slowing down but luckily so was the General.

"You fight well Lilith, it is a shame you chose Damas over me!" Erron blew out as he slowly made his way towards her.

"So it's jealousy, despite all the battles we fought in, despite all the cherished memorie., You who commanded a Kings army who gave you everything!"

Lilith said as she looked up at the General who stood above her with a crooked smile.

"Now I'm taking back what is rightfully mine. I am the true king of Spargus! Soon the world will bow to me, even the precursors will worship me like a true god!!"

Erron yelled before he threw his blade away and grabbed Lilith by the throat and held her over the edge. Struggling to breathe, Lilith knew she could not escape his hold but she gave Erron a cold smile and managed to say

"You may kill me Erron. But know this will change nothing! You are deluded that you think you can take the throne. My child will come of age and he will come for you and he won't show you mercy as we have!"

The General noticed Lilith's eyes were changing from blue to pitch black. Dark Eco lightning swirled around her and she slowly transformed. Erron felt a sharp pain go through his entire body, as if his life was being drained by her. With all his might he suddenly brung the Queen close and in a flash he snapped her neck. Damas arrived with his men only to witness his loved one die at the hands of Erron who let Liliths lifeless body fall to the sand covered ground.

Damas ordered his men to chain Erron up within the prison below the castle. He looked below the broken balcony to see his lovers body, battered and broken. He slammed his fist into the ground and roared his Queens name in rage and agony, overwhelmed by sorrow he broke down and punched the ground repeatedly until his young captain came up behind him and rested his hand on his shoulder.

"My lord" was all the captain could say, Damas stopped punching and his hand soon began to bleed.

He unclenched his fist and turned to the concerned captain. He softly asked

"Where is he? Where is my boy?"

The captain nodded to the handmaiden who opened the saferoom holding the child who was still fast asleep, Damas moved quickly to his child and the handmaiden passed the little one over.

"Thank you Dear" Damas said quietly to the maiden who bowed and left the chambers.

The King sat down simply staring at his child. The young captain soon broke the silence by clearing his throat and asked

"What shall we do the traitor sir?"

Damas kept his eyes on his son and replied.

"Get him exiled and get him far away from here. Have Kleiver prepare a few men and you go talk to Seem to sort the funeral out for Lilith. I need time with my boy."

The captain bowed but he was shocked at the Kings repsonse.

"Are you sure you wish to exile him my lord? Doesn't he deserve a fate worse than that?" he asked nervously.

Damas looked up and nodded.

"Yes he should. But he's been broken enough. Sooner or Later he'll come back and try again, but I'll be ready for him and if I die before then my boy will decide how to deal with him. If something happens will you protect him? You can go to places I can't and you're my best choice young man."

"I'll do everything I can to protect him my lord. Whatever it takes!" The young captain nodded and bowed to Damas.

Erron stood in chains outside Spargus city. Kleiver and his unit all had their rifles aimed at him while the young captain stood before the former General.

"Erron Shinji. By order of King Damas Mar you are hereby stripped of all your titles, your status and authority. For plotting against our King and murdering our Queen Lilith, you are to be exiled to the savage wastelands! Any attempt to return to Spargus or any major city will result in death."

The captain finished reading out the punishment while Kleiver pushed Erron and soon he walked into the incoming sandstorm.

"I'll be back for you Mar. You and that parasite child!" Erron whispered to himself as he walked into the sandstorm.

Kleiver turned back to the captain and asked

"So you taking over that pricks role?"

The young captain shook his head and said

"No Kleiver. I'm leaving that to you, can I trust you to do this?"

"I will serve the King till death, whatever it takes. Say what is your name Captain?"

Kleiver asked as he walked beside his new companion.

"The name is Sig" the Captain responded with a smile on his face.

 ** _End of Chapter_** ** _2_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Spargus City Throne Room (Current Events)_**

"So you were there when Erron turned traitor?"

Keira asked as she listened to Sigs story.

"Correct. Obviously over time Erron would form his Marauder Army and Damas knew how to handle them and he constanly humiliated Erron every time he attempted to attack the city. When I took over I did the same." Sig explained as he used his communicator to contact Torn.

"Sorry Sig, no signal yet. I must say your men are very paitient." Torn said while keeping his eye on the marauder fortress.

The King of Spargus chuckled in response and replied

"They're well trained, but don't fret commander Torn. Jak will pull through and I have one hundred percent faith in him!"

The KG commander nodded knowing Sig was right.

"We'll continue to watch till the signal is given."

He said and he shutted his communicator off and resumed his observation while Ashlein made sure she and her KG units were ready to move should the need arise.

Samos suddenly opened his eyes in fright. His meditation ended as he landed to his feet and shuffled quickly to Keira and held her hand.

"It's Jak, I sensed the dark eco. He's losing control!" The green sage exclaimed as he trembled slightly.

His daughter shot up from her chair before she turned to Sig and said

"I'm going after him. He'll need me. Daxter I need you too on this!"

Daxter climbed onto her shoulder with a small grin on his face.

"Keira I forbid you from going!! I cannot let you get hurt you know how dark eco affects him!"

Samos snapped at his daughter but this hardly phased Keira at all.

"Dad, you know I can't just sit by anymore. Remember when you were mad at me for racing against Mizo and his gang? I proved to you I can handle myself."

Keira spoke calmly as she walked towards Samos before placing both her hands on his shoulders. Samos sighed in defeat knowing she was right.

"If that is the case my dear girl then please bring him home!" he said sternly while hugging his daughter tightly.

Soon Keira and Daxter made their way to the garage. Daxter climbed onto the newly modified Sandshark which was armed with a specialised turret for him use while Keira hopped in revving the engine.

"You ready Dax?" The young mechanic girl asked as the city gates opened for them.

The Ottsel loaded the turret and placed his goggles on.

"Let's go kick some ass and save him, just like old times eh?" he responded with a badass looking grin.

Keira nodded and soon they drove off into the desert to go rescue Jak.

"Hang on Honey. We're coming!" She said in her mind as she felt more than determined.

 ** _Marauder Fortress_**

Jak was being dragged outside of the dungeon by Erron to the courtyard of the fortress.

"I beleive it is time I put on a show for my men to see. To witness history in the making!" Erron yelled out in triumph as his army roared in their supposed victory.

He threw Jak into the centre of the courtyard while his prisoner struggled to get himself up only to be pinned down by Errons boot.

"Is this supposed to be a show? I guess you guys don't know what a TV is" Jak chuckled despite feeling the heavy pressure on his chest.

The marauder king soon grabbed Jak by the throat and with great tossed him into the wall.

"A weakling, just like your father. So much for being a descendant of the great Mar!!"

Erron roared as he picked Jak up again only this time he bombarded him with punches and kicks across the face and stomach. The Eco Channeler felt an intense pain so bad he couldn't scream. After Errons outburst he forced Jak on his knees, staring at the defeated hero in the eyes with nothing but pure rage seething through his body.

"Once I've dealt with you boy, Spargus will be next to feel my wrath, then soon the world will see I am what a true king should be! I can't beleive Lilith thought that you could stop me. She and Damas were fools in having a child so weak and pathetic!!"

Erron spoke in a loud yet dark tone while the crowd chanted his name. Jak felt his body crumble, his strength faded as he saw Erron raise his hand in victory.

" _Giving up already Jak?_ " Dark spoke in Jaks mind as he awoken.

"Funny. so I guess it's time to unleash hell?"

Jak responded in his head and all he could hear was Dark's laugh and that was all he needed to hear. Slowly Jak brought himself up, he felt his senses return and he soon began to laugh. Erron turned away from the crowd as he heard Jak's dark laugh.

"Still standing are we boy? I'm afraid it's too late to be a hero." The marauder king said as he drew his blade out.

"You really are a loathsome bug aren't you Erron? Always thinking you know everything. I hate to bring you some bad news but I suppose I'll say it anyway. You are going to suffer greatly at my hands and I'm gonna enjoy every second of it!"

Jak raised his voice feeling himself ready to explode. Enraged by the threat Erron charged for Jak and he nearly drove his blade into the Eco Channelers chest only for it to be deflected by dark lightning. The blade shattered into pieces within only a few seconds and Erron soon felt a cold stare he hadn't felt for a long time.

"Do you recognise these eyes Erron?"

Jak asked as he broke his chains off. His eyes slowly turned pitch black as he walked towards the marauder king who stepped backwards in fear. He raised his hand summoning several guards to surround Jak and tried to keep himself composed before saying

"KILL HIM NOW!!"

The guards went straight for the Eco Channeler only for them to be thrown back by an explosion of dark eco which erupted from Jak's body.

Jak felt his entire body become engulfed in dark eco, his skin turning grey with purple glowing veins, hair turning purply grey with horns sprouting out of his head, his hands became sharp claws while his teeth grew sharper and demonic. Heavy rain began to fall with thunder and lightning following. Erron looked in horror at the now transformed Jak who gave him a terrifying smile.

"What is the matter Erron? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Dark Jak asked as he slowly approached Erron with his claws ready to attack, Erron soon responded in a almost frightened tone.

"So the mother and son share the same abilities. It doesn't matter anymore. I killed your mother while she was in that state and I can certainly kill you with ease boy!"

Dark Jak laughed at the remark as he lifted his hand and shot out dark eco into the air. Torn saw the dark eco from outside the fortress and soon yelled

"That's the signal. All units move out and attack!! Give em hell!!"

Within seconds both KG and Wastelander soldiers began to open fire on the fortress. Soon the marauders raised the alarm and within minutes a large scale battle began. Jinx and his unit soon fought their way to the large gate and with ease they managed to kill several enemy combatants.

"Alright plant the charges and get that damn gate open! We'll provide cover fire!!" Ashlein shouted to Jinx as she opened fire granting the unit some time.

Wastelander units arrived in their battle vehicles, but a small group of marauder tanks also appeared and opened fire on them.

"Son of a bitch, they're not playing around!" Torn shouted as he dived into cover next to Ashlein.

The baronness tossed a rocket launcher for Torn and said

"If you've got time to complain about it then do something about it!"

Torn quickly nodded and aimed the launcher at the oncoming marauder tank which aimed its cannon directly at the KG commander.

Erron roared in fraustration as he saw the fortress crumble from the gun fire and explosions, his men either ended up dead or they ran off in fear. He turned to see Dark Jak leap into the air who managed to catch him off guard by slashing his arm which in turn caused it to bleed uncontrollably. Another roar came from Erron as he soon retaliated by shooting at Jak who dodged the bullets with ease.

"I will not be humiliated by some punk! Who the hell do you think you are to oppose me!?"

The marauder king yelled as he threw his gun away and charged for Jak head on. Jinx successfully planted the charges and threw himself beside Ashlein while Torn had took down several tanks only to run out of rockets, he threw the launcher down in fraustration and slammed his fist on the ground.

"Damn it, we're out of ammo! Have we got anymore?" Torn asked as he looked to see another tank approaching.

"Sorry boss we're all out! but I've got the charges planted and we're ready to go!!" Jinx replied as he took a detenator out of his satchel.

Torn snarled in response noticing the tank aiming at them and said

"We'll be picked off before we could get through that gate! Damn these morons are tough!"

The tank stopped in its tracks. The cannon was about to fire when suddenly several rockets firing came out of nowhere bombarding the tank and soon enough exploded. Torn and Ashlein carefully moved to see a armoured car wipe out several soldiers and vehicles. The Sandshark stopped in front of them and they saw Daxter remove his goggles smiling at the unit while he sat on the turret before saying

"Sorry we're late guys! Traffic was murder."

Keira jumped out of the car and rushed to check on her friends.

"Now that was friggen badass you two!"

Ashlein said as she hugged Keira while Torn gave Daxter a high five.

"I couldn't stand by any longer. We have to save Jak!" Keira exclaimed as she quickly moved into cover.

"Way ahead of you girl!! Now step back and we'll be inside before you know it!"

Jinx shouted as he pushed the button and then BOOM.The fortress gate was torn apart with metal and wood flying everywhere.

"Let's go save our friend!" Ashlein said as they rushed into the fortress armed and ready for what comes next.

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**


	4. Final Chapter

The intense fight between Jak and Erron grew only more violent as the marauder fortress fell apart. Many of the former generals soldiers were either killed, ran off out of fear or surrendered as both the KG and Wastelanders dominated the battlefield. Commander Torn, Keira, Ashlein and Daxter made their way to the courtyard while Jinx stayed outside of the fortress to help out fellow units with the remaining marauders. Within moments the group stopped to see Dark Jak and Erron trading blows. They stepped back as to not interfere with the duos intense duel to the death. Erron quickly glanced at Keira who in return stared back at the wounded psychopath.

"So your precious friends come to see you die Jak? How touching. Once you are out of the way I'll deal with them but with a more "personal" touch of mine. Perhaps I'll have fun with your girl while I'm at it!"

Erron taunted and laughed at the enraged Eco Channeler who roared in anger before leaping towards him with murderous intentions.

Soon enough Jak landed a kick onto his opponents face, knocking off his golden mask to reveal hideous scars. Judging by how deep they were, they seem to have been from a long time ago. Erron moved his hand across his face slowly. He still felt the pain that was inflicted on him.

"Even after all these years I still feel the pain that your mother brought upon me. But once I've killed you boy, all of that will fade away." He said as he stared into Jak's pitch black eyes.

The Eco Channeler then went straight in for another attack only for it to be blocked and with a sudden burst of strength the marauder king grabbed him by the throat and restrained his enemys arm. The group watched in horror as Erron brought Jak closer to his face and in a grim tone whispered

"It is time we brought this to an end Jak. Just accept that you have failed your family and die knowing your remaining loved ones will suffer because of you!"

Keira attempted to aim her rifle at Erron only to have Daxter place his hand on the weapon.

"I know you can make that shot Keira but can we risk it?" The Ottsel asked as he looked at Keira shaking his head.

"But I can't just let this monster kill Jak!"

Keira snapped as Erron turned to her while still holding Jak who struggled to fight back. The marauder king laughed at the girls outburst and gave a twisted grin.

"You call me a monster? Yet the real one is THIS parasite!? Do you even know who or what he is!?" He yelled at Keira who stood unphased.

Her response was unexpecting.

"Yeah I do know who and what he is. His name is Jak Mar and he is a hero! He has saved more lives than you can imagine. Jak is one of the best Eco Channelers that has ever lived. Not just Dark Eco but Light Eco too! You call him a monster yet the only one we see is you!"

Erron raised his voice "How many people have died at his hand? How many did he take just today? What is your answer to that you foolish girl?!"

"You're right. He has killed many. He can admit that, but he's the one who would willingly trade his life to save everyone. Yes some may be ungrateful for this but he's ok with it because it works out in the end!"

Keira replied who then looked at Jak who smiled softly despite the situation he was currently in.

Stalling Erron for a quick moment was all the time Jak needed to charge his dark eco up before the marauder king turned his attention back to him. All of a sudden a burst of the dark eco came out of the hero which in turn caused Erron's arm to let go and then Jak used his palm to strike his enemy in chest who was thrown into a wall. Dark Jak rushed towards the weakened tyrant who looked in true fear and tried to crawl back away from him pleading for his life.

"P-P-Please Jak, I yield!"

The Eco Channeler didn't respond just yet. With swift movement Jak broke both of Errons legs who writhed in agony and then he was grabbed by his enemy's sharp claw.

"Look into my eyes Erron. For your crimes against my family and all those innocents you have slaughtered. I will take your life. Your so called reign is finished!!!"

Erron screamed in pain as Jak slashed his body apart. Blood splattering the ground and the walls near them. Within a few seconds the screaming faded away completely, Erron Shinji; The once great general of Spargus City, the murderer of Lilith Mar and the villanous marauder king is dead after years and years of conflict. As the heavy rain continued to fall down, Dark Jak roared in victory as the heavy downpour slowly washed away the blood on his clothing. He soon turned to see his friends looking at him but not in shock, they seemed more releived to see him alive than anything else. Keira slowly walked towards him while the others looked on. Dark Jak made his approach but with caution, the wounds on his body healed very slowly as he moved towards Keira. He growled quietly as Keira got closer. She gave him a warm beautiful smile and began to speak quietly.

"It's ok Jak. You're safe now. He's gone, he can't hurt you or anybody else now."

Jak's expression soon changed as he looked into her eyes. No longer feeling angry but feeling like a heavy weight just lifted off of him. He felt small tears fall down as he slowly changed back to his normal self and he fell to his knees in exhaustion. Keira knelt down and stroked his face before embracing him as he changed back. He welcomed the warm feeling and looked into her eyes smiling as his eyes shifted back to blue.

"Did I-Did I do it Keira?"

Jak asked as he felt drowzy. She smiled and replied

"Yeah. You saved everyone. Your mother would be proud of you Jak."

He nodded before collapsing into Keiras arms who carressed him gently.

 ** _Haven City Hospital Two days later_**

Keira sat down watching Jak rest within the quiet hospital. Sig walked in to check on his friend and asked

"How is he doing Keira? Has he woken up yet?"

The girl nodded with a small smile and said

"A couple of times yeah, but it was touch and go for a moment however. The doctor said he almost didn't make it but thankfully the light eco kicked in quickly before he got worse. What about the others? Are they ok?"

Sig placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile and replied

"They're all good, a few cuts and wounds but they're fighting fit. Though Dax as always is a stubborn one. Tess told him off for it and it was actually kind of funny watching him get scolded."

The Spargus king chuckled quietly while Keira giggled as well. Torn, Ashlein and Kleiver sat within the cafeteria area of the hospital having some coffee while in conversation with each other.

"So what is the outcome of the battle at the fortress?" Ashlein asked Kleiver as she drank her coffee while holding Torn's bandaged hand.

"Well both KG and Wastelanders have a few wounded. Some unscathed and some in critical condition so far. It's a good thing your buddy Jinx was there to rescue them while he still could. You better give him a medal for it!"

The elder Spargus general said while he poured more coffee into his mug. Torn nodded in response but couldn't help but laugh with Ashlein looking at him frowning.

"You're about to bring up the hygiene thing arent you Commander?" The baroness asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well he still could do with some deodrant, but regardless he and the rest of the captains will receive medals for their hard work. Say has anyone heard from Samos? I only saw him talk to Keira after we got into Haven yesterday"

Torn said as he stood up bringing Ashlein up with him. Kleiver shook his head.

"Haven't seen him since he left Spargus. I have a feeling he's resting up after using his strength to monitor Jak. He's a powerful sage but even he has limits."

 ** _Meanwhile at the Naughty Ottsel_**

Samos was sitting down in the Naughty Ottsel with Tess and Daxter sharing a meal between the trio.

"I'm glad we made it through this ordeal Daxter. Thank you for looking after Keira while she went to rescue Jak."

"Hey, we're family Samos. We always look after our own no matter what."

Daxter replied as he chomped down his breakfast while Tess sat beside him smiling.

"I'm just glad you're all back alive. But I wish I could've helpped you out"

The female ottsel said while she held Daxters hand who in turn shook his head.

"Honey don't fret. You gave us support and that is more than helpful!" He then kissed her on the cheek while the green sage smiled at them both.

"I best be off now to check on Jak. No doubt Keira will be there too. Thank you for the meal you two!"

Samos exclaimed as he shuffled his way out with Daxter and Tess waving goodbye at him. As the door shut Tess hugged Daxter tightly before kissing him passionately. She snuggled into her partner while he stroked her hair gently.

"Glad I'm home with my girl, but I'm also glad I rescused my best friend"

Daxter said quietly while Tess looked up at him and replied

"Jak is very happy he has loyal friends such as us to have his back. Now my hero shall we close up early and head upstairs?"

With a chuckle the male ottsel simply smiled.

"I like the sound of that Sweet stuff!"

Jak opened his eyes. He found himself on the beach of Spargus City.

"Am I- am I dreaming?"

He said to himself as he walked upwards towards the palace. He soon noticed he didn't feel any intense heat.

"Well I'll be damned. Dreams are bizzare!" The Eco Channeler said out loud to himself.

He continued to walk slowly towards the palace when a small ball rolled to his foot with the chuckle of a child could be heard. The little child was none other than a younger Jak who smiled gleefully at his older self. Jak picked up the ball and gentley handed it over.

"Jak? It's time to come home now!"

A lady's voice caused the duo to both look up. Lilith Mar stood smiling with Damas beside her. Little Jak nodded to his older self and waved goodbye as he approached his parents who embraced him lovingly. Jak himself smiled back and waved in return as they made their way back home. Although it may have been a dream, It certainly lifted Jak's spirit. He looked back at the sun and felt its light grow brighter and brighter eventually blinding Jak who grinned and before he knew it, he woke up.

Jak felt his strength fully return as he sat up and looked around the room. Keira was sleeping peacefully on the chair beside his bed with her arms crossed. He slowly moved closer to his lover and planted a kiss on her forehead before shifting back into the bed but he decided to stay awake. Samos gentley opened the door to see Jak smiling at him.

"Good to see you're awake my boy. You're looking much better than when we brought you here." Samos whispered as he shuffled to Keiras side.

"Forgive me for worrying you all. It was a long tough night for everyone." Jak said as he looked to see the sun rise slowly.

An hour later Jak got cleaned up and popped on his clothes that Keira brought for him. The doctor who helpped him came into the room with his clipboard and said

"Well Jak it seems you are cleared to go home. Glad to see you've recovered but if I were you I'd take it easy for a few weeks, Which means you should try not to over do anything"

"Thank you Doc. I really appreciate it"

Jak replied as he popped his boots on. Keira looked at him with a big smile while shaking the doctors hand in thanks.

 ** _Later at_** ** _Jak and Keiras apartment_**

Jak stood out in the balcony watching the world go by him. He couldn't stop smiling at the photograph of Damas and Lilith on their wedding day.

"Did Sig give you that?" Keira asked as she snaked her arms around Jak's waist.

"Yeah and I have to say my moms pretty badass now that I've learned more about her."

Jak said while turning to face Keira who snuggled into his chest.

"So your mother controlled Dark Eco long before the dark warrior project was created? Maybe that's why you can control it so easily."

The mechanical girl said while gentley stroking his muscular chest through his shirt.

"You're probably right Keira. She was apparently a sage before she met my dad so that would explain my abilities."

Jak replied while he brought his lover closer. The couple stared into each others eyes for a minute before Keira said

"They're proud of you Jak Mar. We all are!"

Jak kissed her deeply while she returned with more intensity.

 ** _Epilogue_**

Jak and Keira slept peacefully together. Both of them were all snuggled into each other, the picture of Lilith and Damas was framed and placed within the living room in a glass cabinet where it stood proudly. When the time comes for Jak and his family to become heroes once again. They will be more than ready to face whatever comes their way.

 ** _The End_**


End file.
